1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a storage apparatus and a production method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of multi-media technologies, storage capacity required for digital data goes larger and larger. Conventional floppy disk in 1.44 MB features in its portable characteristics but fails to meet the requirement of large storage capacity. Although a conventional hard disk provides a large storage capacity, it still suffers in bulk size which leads to inconvenient carrying. A rewritable nonvolatile memory has the characteristics of data non-volatility, low power consumption, compact size, and non-mechanical structure. Hence, the rewritable nonvolatile memory is adapted for portable appliances, especially portable products powered by batteries. A flash drive is a storage apparatus adopting NAND flash memory as its storage medium.
Generally speaking, the flash drive includes a circuit board, electronic devices and a plurality of elastic terminals and metal conductive plates (also known as connectors or connecting interfaces) configured to connect a host. Although a size of the flash drive may be adaptively reduced by minimizing the circuit board, there are still difficulties in further miniaturizing the size of the flash drive due to dimensions of the metal casing of the connectors. Therefore, a solution as how to simplify an assembled structure of the flash drive and an assembly process thereof to achieve the reduction of the dimension of the flash drive as well the increase of the convenience when in use has become one of the major subjects in the industry for person skilled in the art.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.